The Beast Incarnate punishes The Big Dog
by Sniphles2000
Summary: It's just like any other episode of Monday Night RAW... Except everyone is a cute, horny anime girl.


_It was time for another breath-taking, pulse-racing episode of Monday Night RAW to air across the world to millions of excited viewers - as well as the packed Chicago audience. Even before the show began there were many cheers, boos, and CM Punkette chants to be heard. The arena was sold out, and the crowd was fired up and ready to go; many held signs while others eagerly awaited to see their favourite girls. It would truly be a night to remember. . . But as the show started, it would be apparent that this episode would be remembered for all the wrong reasons._

 _After the intro hit televisions and the pyrotechnics exploded in a beautiful display of colour and noise, the commentary team began to introduce the show to the viewers watching at home. A two-person commentary table consisting of a young teenage girl with short brown hair, glasses, and a large business suit; while next to her was a grown man in his thirties with spiked-up sandy blond hair, many tattoos, and a rather confused expression on his face as he glanced at his excited co-host. Tonight's episode of RAW would be hosted by Michelle Cole and Corey Graves._

"Well folks, tonight is gonna be. . . A little strange, I have to admit. The superstars seem to have changed-"

"MMMMM OH MY~!"

 _Corey was very much interrupted by Michelle who was practically shaking in her oversized suit, a big grin on her young face as she stared over at the ring. Corey just seemed to become more concerned as he tried to pick up where he left off._

". . . Right. Well at least Cole is excited. It's gonna be an interesting night, folks, I'll tell you that much. Jesus. . ."

"OH MYYYAH~!"

 _After the introduction there was a very brief moment of silence filled with nothing but the excited chatter of the audience. For a moment, anyway. Then the music hit. It wasn't just any music, not at all. It was filled with lots of heavy guitar and a continuous drum beat which was swiftly met with angry, upset boos by the previously hyped audience in attendance. The screens of the stage turned blue and beared a single name…_

 _ **ROMANNA REIGNS**_

 _With her intro now starting, the girl herself made her presence known to the WWE Universe as she walked out from the back and on to the stage itself. She was a young girl, just a little over 18 with long, wet hair and a Samoan tan. On top of her head were two fluffy, pointed dog ears while just above her rear was an equally fluffy dog tail, which was wagging excitedly despite the boos and hatred aimed at her. Her clothes consisted of her typical outfit - big boots, black cargo pants and a black riot vest along with black gloves on her hands, the vest itself barely covering her breasts, which threatened to spill out the sides._

 _With the heavy music blaring and a cheerful, slightly flustered look on her face, the Big Dog made her way down the ramp with a skip in her step and a shake in her tail. She was out here to explain herself after a difficult loss to the retaining Universal Champion last week at Summerslam, and hopefully the WWE universe would forgive her. They had to, right? She was the big dog! The meanest, bravest girl in all of WWE!_

"OOOOOH MYYYYYY~! OH MY OH MYAH~!" _Michelle Cole screamed into her headset with her high pitched, rather adorable voice as she jumped up and down in her swivel chair, obviously very excited to see Romanna Reigns in the building._

"Yes folks, Romanna Reigns is _somehow_ still standing even after a brutal beatdown last week from the Universal Champion. I can only wonder what she has to say for herself, don't you Cole?"

"OH MYYYYY~!"

 _While the commentary went on Romanna had slowly but surely made her way down the ramp and into the wrestling ring itself, now flailing her arms and puffing her cheeks impatiently as she awaited a microphone, which soon got passed to her. The Big Dog skipped over to the centre of the squared circle and stood up straight, puffing out her chest while her tail wagged and ears twitched as they heard the thunderous boos and hatred from the audience. W-Why did they not like her? She was only trying to beat the champion. . ._

". . . N-Now I will start off by saying. . ." _Romanna paused to sniffle, "_ I am very, very sorry. I lost. . . I did not become Universal Champion last week. I l-let a lot of people down and it's all my fault. Hmph. . ."

 _The girl put on the most adorable pout she possibly could, a hand swaying behind her back in distress all while she sniffled and kept in some stray tears. She was the Big Dog! She shouldn't cry!_

 _Sadly the WWE Universe wasn't very sympathetic. They continued to berate and abuse the puppy girl in the ring with slurs, chants, and all sorts of foul language, clearly not buying her apology._

"Mm. . . B-But I promise, I will do my very best! I will go out and beat the champion next time, hehe~! And. . . And this time, the Big Dog will be Universal Champion! Believe that! Awooooo~!" _Romanna did her best to seem energetic and more positive now, letting out an adorable howl to show she meant business. That would scare any challengers!_

 _But what was this!? Another theme song began blasting into the arena, this time with more heavy guitar but including the shuffles of a mix board. It could only mean. . . Yes! The Universal Champion was here! Out came two women who seemed a little older than Romanna Reigns, one with a leather whip in her hand while the other had the Universal Championship over her shoulder. The woman with the whip was wearing a business suit and had her dark hair back in a ponytail. She was standing at a much shorter height than the woman next to her, who was wearing nothing but casual pants and a loose fitting shirt featuring her own logo. Her hair was light blonde and rather short: this was The Universal Champion, Brockel Lesnar and her manager, Pauline Heyman._

 _The crowd too booed the appearance of this duo just as much as they did Romanna; clearly not fans of either side. They didn't like this match up at all._

"OH MY OH MY OH MY OH MYYYYYY~!" _Michelle Cole screamed in pure excitement, shaking Corey Graves by the shoulder at the appearance of the successful team with a massive grin on her face._

"Cole calm the hell do- Oh, um, yes folks, the Universal Champion is here! It looks like neither Pauline or her client are pleased with what Romanna had to say just now." _Corey tried to shake off the excited young commentator while also informing the audience at home on what was happening. This was still all so baffling to him._

 _Pauline was already holding a microphone which she quite confidently began to speak into, a smug smirk on her sultry lips as she did._ "Hmhmhm. . . Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Pauline Heyman and my client. . . Brrrrrockel Lllllesnar, as well as myself, find the words of the poor little kicked puppy to be absolutely _pathetic_ ," _she_ _stated as they duo made their way down the ramp towards the ring, Brockel just smirking along while Pauline played with her whip in a threatening manner._

 _Needless to say Romanna was less than pleased to to see the champion and her mouthpiece here tonight, especially after last week. She was immediately on the defence, a pout on her lips while her tail dropped. She let out a quiet growl._

"Grrrr. . ."

"Oh don't look so scared, Big Dog! We only came here to talk, honestly~" _Pauline replied with a clearly sarcastic tone in her smooth, seductive voice. The large-breasted, suited woman entered the ring in front of the Universal Champion, the pair now standing just a little away from Reigns._

"Well. . . That was until you started spreading such false claims to the WWE Universe. How could a champion let these awful lies be barked out? Well, my client won't. Will you, Brockel?"

 _Brockel merely gave a shrug and stepped forward while dumping the Universal Championship on the ring mat, now getting all up in Romanna's face. She was much more ripped, and a fair bit taller than the young dog girl in front of her; an intimidating presence up close for sure._ "Hm. No I won't."

"OOOOOOOH MYYYYYYYY~!"

"I know, Cole! Looks like the Champ is gonna put a stop to Romanna's little speech!" _Corey called out, while both he and his young female co-host were on the edges of their seats, watching intently as the confrontation continued._

 _Romanna flinched as Brockel approached her, her gloves hands being raised in defence while her dog ears flattened. Her cute little frown only grew before she tried to bark out a response._ "B-but. . . I'm the Big Dog! You, um. . . Y-you can't beat me, you meanie! Awooooo~!" _With the stuttering and cutesy voice, it wasn't very convincing._

 _Pauline watched on as the two women stood face to face. As amusing as this was, the real show needed to begin with her giving the signal. The signal would be the loud crack of the manager's whip hitting off of the ring mat, followed by Heyman strutting out of the ring towards the outside area._

"Go get 'em, Brockel."

 _That was all Brockel needed. With a thunderous slap to the face the Beast Incarnate spun Romanna Reigns around so her back was facing the champ before she wrapped her arms around the Big Dog's waist - and threw her into a thunderous suplex!_

"OWIE!" _the young Romanna yelped out as she was practically thrown across the ring onto her back and neck, crumpling up under the sheer force and rolling on to her stomach. She was completely vulnerable like this and at the Champion's mercy._

 _The crowd let out a hearty cheer as the suplex was landed on Reigns. Despite their hatred for the two, it was always great to see the action while chanting "SUPLEX CITY, BITCH" along with it._

 _Pauline just stood at ringside with a smirk on her face, one of pure smugness and pride. Brockel was helping both their names grow and it was all thanks to her. As the manager watched the carnage unfold, she subconsciously began to slip a hand down the front of her suit pants and into the cute black panties beneath. It just got her so excited every time. . ._

 _Violence and fighting wasn't the main part of this assault, it was just to get Romanna in position. Now came the real punishment. Lesnar began to approach the prone Big Dog and suddenly ripped off her own casual track pants in one go to the shock of the crowd. She revealed a massive and ribbed pink strap-on, emerging right from her panties. It was huge and dry, ready to be rammed into the bitch before her._

 _Brockel quickly reached down and pulled off the Big Dog's pants with one strong pull, tearing them off and leaving Romanna bare below the waist. It seemed the naughty dog hadn't been wearing her panties~_

"Eeeeeeee~!" _Romanna cried out in fear and embarrassment as her dignity was thrown away and revealed to the audience both in attendance and at home. This was humiliating! She couldn't fight back or attack and risk even more indecent exposure; all she could do was lay there and whimper while preparing to take it. With this violence, her breasts had also fallen out of her riot vest. The large mounds and hardening nipples exposed for all to see._ "L-lesnar-chan, please! Not m-my tight little puppy hole. . ."

 _Brockel wasn't listening. She had one goal in mind and when the Beast Incarnate had her mind set, there was no stopping her. She pulled Reigns up by the waist and yanked her back by the tail before immediately ramming the massive pink strap-on into Romanna's soaked pussy without remorse or consideration for her feelings. It slid in with a loud squelch, hitting the edge of the Big Dog's womb and stretching her tight pussy to sizes it had never been._

"A-AAAAGH~" _Romanna squealed out in both pain and delight, feeling the ribbed dick push through her moist inner walls and stretch her private parts. She had never felt anything like this before and it hurt so much, yet at the same time. . . She wanted more. She could feel the bulge push against her stomach while she clenched against it, her tail quivering and twitching in Brockel's hand as she immediately came on the spot._

 _The crowd gasped and cheered in both amusement and disgust at the display of sexual punishment in the ring. Some enjoyed it, others covered the eyes of their children as this. . . 'unique' take on wrestling took place._

 _Meanwhile Pauline was already sitting on a steel chair with her pants on the ground. Her hand was still down the front of her panties and was now pumping in and out of her drenched cunt, rubbing the clit with her palm while she watched her client brutalise the Big Dog._ "Mmmm, Brockel~! Hit her harder~! Yes~!"

 _Corey Graves was stunned, aroused and terrified all at once. These cutesy anime-versions of the wrestlers he once knew were either freaking out, masturbating or fucking in the ring. Did he like it? No. Did he hate it? No? He didn't know what to think anymore._ ". . . We'll be back after this commercial break, folks."

"OOOOH MYYYYYY~!"

 _ **10 minutes of commercials later…**_

"Welcome back everyone, to Monday Night RAW as the action continues in the ring! So far I believe Romanna has orgasmed three times so far yet Brockel still seems to be able to keep going. That's the champ for ya, right Cole?"

"OH OH OH MYYYYY~!"

 _The commentators continued their recap of what happened during the commercial break, Michelle Cole still as hyped as ever in her oversized suit while Corey Graves probably took some pills to make himself feel better._

 _His comments were indeed accurate as Brockel Lesnar had Romanna Reigns pinned down on her back with her legs spread. The Champion was furiously thrusting into the Big Dog's now stretched cunt with her oversized strap-on. It was invigorating to punish the bitch like this, feeling her squirm beneath her and moan out her name. One more climax would do. . . That was the plan from Pauline, after all._

 _Romanna wasn't in the best state of mind right now as her pussy became numb from being pumped into so many times by the Universal Champion's cock like she was some demented toy. Romanna's legs were trembling by Lesnar's sides while her tail and ears continued to twitch with heightened sensitivity, all while her eyes rolled back in her head and her tongue lolled out mindlessly. She was losing herself to Lesnar and knew she couldn't last much longer. . ._ "Lesnaaaar~! Nyaaaahh~!"

 _By ringside Pauline was still going at herself with the determination and length of a truck, flicking her bean and fingering herself to the beautiful sounds of juices squelching around her tight hole. She sensed the climax coming, it always went like this, so she wanted to time it with Reigns. It was as if her client was doing it to her too~_

 _Even if it was just the natural pecking order and circle of life, much of the crowd had left the arena by now, appalled and disgusted by what they were witnessing. Others had stayed to watch with massive erections in their pants, clearly not bothered by what they saw. Money well spent._

"Come on, you little bitch! Cum! Cum for the champ, you mangy mutt!" _Brockel ordered out while she began to play with and squeeze one of the Big Dog's breasts, pinching the nipple to additionally to send jolts of pleasure into her already numb body. This would do it, this would put the Big Dog over the edge._

"Oh I think it's coming, Cole! The Big Dog is about to cum one more time! Can she take it!?"

"OH MY~"

 _The commentary team were incredibly invested in this storyline due to Vincette McMahon screaming at them down the headset, keeping them on the correct script and reactions._

"Nyyyah~! Mmmmph. . . A-AAAAAGH~!" _Romanna let out a high pitched, pleasured moan of pure delight and release as she felt herself tighten around the strap-on and cum around it for the last time. Her entire body shook violently and her eyes rolled wildly from the pure bliss of it all, so much so that it caused the little doggy to pass out then and there into unconsciousness. She had been defeated._

"YEEEEESSSS~!" _Pauline cried out from ringside as she too came - but only from her masturbation; her fingers becoming wetter in her pussy as she tightened up and released her pent up desires. She slumped back in the steel chair and removed her hand from her panties, panting while still baring a pleased grin. This was a successful segment._

 _Brockel took a moment to stare down at Romanna Reigns before pulling out with another strong thrust, standing up on to her feet and spitting on the Big Dog. The beefy woman scooped up the Universal title and held it over her shoulder like before, not bother to pick up her pants as she merely shrugged at the camera and exited the ring, to which her music began to blast out._

 _She was followed soon enough by Pauline Heyman once more, the manager now back in her business suit but all sweaty and with her ponytail free. This was amazing. . . And it had sent the Big Dog a message she would never forget._

"You did great, Brockel! That's why you're champ!" _She cheered to Lesnar as the two headed backstage, leaving Romanna unconscious in the ring while Brockel stroked her strap-on some more._

". . . Well folks that certainly just happened. I really don't know what to say. . . The Big Dog was just put down for good it seems. Who can even stop Brockel Lesnar now? Jeez. . . Well. . . We're gonna go to break, we'll see you all when we return," _Corey Graves stated to the audience at home with a haunted expression on his face, looking at the sweaty aftermath of the violent fuck session in the ring. What had even happened?_

"OOOH MYYYY~!"

 _Michelle Cole just cheerfully flailed her arms at the camera, a big doofy smile on her pretty face the entire time. She loved that._


End file.
